Team SKLT
by Darkos Ender
Summary: Before Team RWBY came to Beacon, the "coolest team to ever graduate" was Team STRQ, but they weren't the only ones to have issues within their team, the Team SKLT (Scarlet), which came to Beacon at the same time as STRQ, also had its issues, this is the story of how four friends left their lives and become the second best team of Beacon, then became their worst ennemies
1. Shades of Colors (Trailer)

Music starts as a young red-eyed, white-haired and red-clocked girl stands in a garden, the clock she bears hide one eye, the girl looks around and smiles, then, all of the background becomes white and colorless and a dark line at one side of the screen makes clear that we see from the girl's point of view, after some time, many black things appear in the background.

**While one thinks "Kill them all"**

**One thinks of deathless life**

All turns to color and we see the black things to be Creatures of Grimm, mainly Beowulves and Ursai.

**And none can see me fall**

**As for us, there's only strife**

The girl watches the Grimm and takes her weapons, two swords, she then runs to her opponents.

**Have I watched all of them ?**

**Seen through them all anger and sadness ?**

The Grimm attack and an Ursa harms the young girl at the shoulder, as soon as it happens, once again, we see the scene from the girl's point of view and have a look at her shoulder, we see a black scar on a barely formed shoulder that's red and green.

**We don't deserve this fame**

**Can't help but feel that it's my weakness**

Grimm keep on attacking and the girl cuts two with her swords, then, jumps behind a Beowulf and manages to kill it as the music turns faster.

**Orange, green, red and blue**

**Are nothing but feelings**

One of the girl's swords takes a red shade as the girl inserts fire Dust in it, she then cuts a flower and sets the whole garden in fire.

**We don't have a single clue**

**On what all of this is meaning**

**For all that I wonder**

An Ursa leaves the flames and growls at the girl who smiles and whispers "Good job, Solaria, you pissed off an Ursa, what's wrong with that ?".

**And thinks about is just**

She holds the non-dust empowered sword and inserts ice dust in it, she hits one of the Ursa's legs and turns around it, either burning or freezing its limbs before cutting its throat.

**How many shades of colors exist ?**

The girl watches the burned garden, then, the sky and, eventually, puts her weapons in their scabbards, smiling.


	2. Future over Past (Trailer)

Disclaimer: RWBY and all its characters belong to Rooster Teeth, all OC are mine

The music starts and we see an orange-haired man with yellow eyes, he holds a silver broadsword with a red guard, he watches the moon on a balcoon.

**Never seen something so destroyed**

**So ravaged by the means of time**

The man sighs and jumps, the scene fades to black then, we see the same guy in a copper-colored armor with golden lines wearing a belt with many Dust-filled tubes, he fights against a pack of Beowulves.

**Never thought so much would be deployed**

**Used to make so bloody crime**

Beowulves attack and the guy easily avoids their claws and attacks back, cutting the throat of a Beowulf and impaling an other.

**And it was cute to see**

**How much of an idiot I was**

The man backflips several times and sheaths his sword, then takes the sheath and puts the guard towards the Grimm, he presses a button near the guard and a bullet is shot killing an other Beowulf.

**Choosing them over me**

**Smiling as the dark shadows will rise**

He takes from his belt a blue tube and throws it to his foes making an ice circle and freezing some Grimm.

**But it was in the past**

**And all of this is gone**

**Now that I'm all alone**

**The future will come fast**

He faces the remaining Beowulves and sighs, then smiles and draws his sword, whispering to himself "Okay, Kupreum, just don't fall asleep".

**These that I called Gods**

**Will only bring us pain**

**And nothing will remain**

**Everything will be gone**

Giggling, the guy, whose name is apparently Kupreum, jumps against the Grimm and kills many of them either by using his weapon or Dust.

**Using our strength won't be enough**

At the end, there's just one Grimm, the orange-haired man says "Good night, former god" and slices its throat, watching it disappear.

**But right now, I'll make my own future**

After killing the Grimm, the guy falls, firstly making no noises, giving the impression he's dead, we, after a few seconds, hear him snore


End file.
